Give me what I want
by gothina234
Summary: Garcia's world begins to crumble when Reid is kidnapped by an unsub who is willing to do anything to get what he wants. As secrets come out, time begins to run out for Reid and the team is forced to witness his torture while trying to rescue him. Garcia is faced with a heartbreaking decision that may cost Reid his life. Co-writing with ayrangel1221. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! my handle is ayrangel1221, and by the graciousness of this profile's owner, Gothina234, I welcome you to our collaborative effort! You heard right guys, this is a story co-written by gothina and I and I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Thanks!**

 **Hey everyone, Gothina234 here too. This is a brand new story that I hope you all enjoy and I am looking forward to working with ayrangel1221. She is doing the first chapter and then we'll be alternating. Enjoy and please review!**

 **There will be scenes of intense torture and non con. You've been warned.**

 **Chapter One**

Technical analyst Penelope Garcia giggled with delight as she imagined the look on Reid's face when he saw everything she had prepared. Balloons and streamers decorated Reid's desk with color. She had secretly coated the inside of Spencer's coffee mug with glitter and only at Morgan's request. Garcia hadn't wanted to go along with this particular prank, but her Chocolate Adonis had promised to take all the blame and a small, mischievous part of her couldn't wait to see Reid's face when he took the first sip of coffee.

Hotch came in just as she finished arranging three huge, blue-iced cupcakes on the desk with a surprised look on his face. Not only was someone at work before him, but Reid's desk now looked extremely colorful and Garcia-esque. He allowed one of his rare smiles to show as he climbed the stairs to his office and closed the door.

Within half hour, first JJ, then Emily and Rossi and finally Morgan showed up. Spencer usually came in second, but perhaps since it was his birthday he had slept in. Garcia kept telling herself that over and over, but she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. It didn't help that she could hear the others just outside discussing the very same thing.

"Isn't Spence usually here by now?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, where is the birthday boy?" Emily agreed.

"Let the kid sleep in a little bit. Maybe he'll even come in with his hair in some ridiculous new style. Remember when he came in that one time and Hotch asked if he had made it into a boy band?" Rossi said, sounding calmer than the others, but then again, Garcia knew he was rarely outwardly ruffled.

"Still, it's weird to not have him here spouting off something random about birthday statistics or strange facts about the traditions," Morgan said. It was enough to relax Garcia just a bit.

"Call him if he's not here in fifteen minutes. Until then, enjoy all the work Garcia put in to make his desk look as colorful and happy as possible," Rossi said as his voice faded as he headed up to his office.

"That's my baby girl, although I might just have to steal one of these cupcakes. I could always take the one with his name on it and he'd never know the difference. The remaining two will still say 'Happy Birthday'. What do you think Emily?" Morgan joked as he moved his hand near one of the blue cupcakes.

"Don't you dare!" Garcia called, to which laughter replied. It made her feel better. The laughter brought clarity to her memory as she remembered the package. She had found it outside her door that morning with a label in Spencer's slightly illegible, slanted handwriting.

 _Don't open till you get to work. S._

She smiled. Only her junior G-man would think to get her a gift on his birthday. Leaving her sanctuary, she went out to the bullpen and called the others around her to watch her open the little brown box. The thread came off, the lid flipped up and some pink tissue paper crinkled as she pulled it aside. Then, the box fell to the floor and Garcia vomited violently into the first trash can she came to. As she stood back up, panting, she whispered, "Oh God, please not him." The others turned pale and Morgan ran to Hotch's office. Out of the box rolled a finger, roughly chopped off and bloody with a label tied around it.

 _Your move Penelope. AG_

* * *

~Spencer's POV~

Opening his eyes felt as if he was lifting a thousand pounds of weight with each eyelid, but he managed despite the sluggish feeling covering his face. Not that it did any good. Reid was in a room of unknown size, completely devoid of light and with a tight feeling around his wrists and ankles that told him he was restrained. A dull throbbing came from one of his hands. Luckily, his hands were cuffed in front and not behind. Blearily, he cleared his throat and listened to room echo back so quickly that he could tell he was in a tiny space. He had to remain calm. His heart was already pumping out of control as the darkness seemed to squeeze the air from his lungs. Taking a few deep breaths, he closed his eyes again while telling himself the darkness was from that and not from the lights being out. He tried to sort out his blurred memories.

 _A normal morning with the sun streaming between the curtains, it was setting up to be a great birthday and Reid loved it. He yawned, luxuriating in the fact that there was no rush on this day. He hadn't been called to say there was a case, he had worked hard yesterday to complete his paperwork and he just knew Garcia had done something special._

 _He dressed and grabbed his bag, locked his door and stepped outside. As he began to walk down the street, he saw a woman trip and spill a bag of groceries across the side walk. He rushed forward to help her, scooping things up and handing them to her as she babbled and blushed over her clumsiness. Just as he stood though, he watched her eyes flick to something behind him and he turned just in time to see the pipe coming at his head._

 _As he lay, stunned and bleeding on the ground, he felt a lone thought trip drunkenly across his mind, something about how the street hadn't seemed so devoid of traffic when he had stepped out. The darkness swallowed him before the fear could fully take over his mind._

As he regained his sense of reality, he realized his face was lying in a puddle of smelly, oily water, but he barely noticed. His mind was intent on containing his terror. It was only partially successful. His head was throbbing horribly and his mind was jumbled enough to know that he had a concussion. The unsub had obviously blitz attacked him, as was proved by the blood matting his hair on the left side of his head above his ear. Stretching out as much as he could, he discovered that he could only half unfold his legs and that he could barely turn over because the walls were so close. Trying to swallow down the claustrophobia, he curled close, both for warmth and comfort, and lay as still as possible.

* * *

~Unsub's POV~

He swallowed down a little bit of bile as he washed the blood from his hands, then shivered as he remembered the pleasure that had filled him as he used that knife. His body felt overflowing with energy, slipping between thrills of pleasure at red-tinted memories and bouts of nausea at just how much red had come from such a small wound. After a while though, he realized the sickness was just as much from holding back the memories as it was from seeing them. So he gave over to it, letting his mind's eye fill with blood.

It had felt so… he wasn't sure what word would describe it. Exhilarated? Nervous? No, peaceful. He had felt a deep and utter peaceful wholeness from placing that shiny dagger against the slim finger and slicing with all his might until a long, dripping digit lay on his palm. Something about it had felt so right. He allowed himself a bit of yearning to feel that completeness again.

His self-control drew him back, and feeling drained and detached, he came back to the present, taking a deep, satisfied breath. Time to prepare the next stage. Time to prepare for some more lovely, scarlet blood.

* * *

~Spencer's POV~

Reid didn't know how long he lay like that, but after some interminable period of time, a hissing sound followed by a ray of dim light touching his eyelids sent him into a state of total wakefulness. Wriggling until his face was towards the light, he saw a tray of unknown stew-like substance and a small Thermos of what he assumed was water. He knew better than to eat anything offered by an unsub, but the smell was enough to send his mouth watering. How long had he been down here?

"Who are you?" he said with a hoarse voice. "What do you want?"

A bright light flashed into his eyes and he closed them, feeling tears spring up in response to the painful blinding. When he opened them, he saw a pair of eyes glaring in at him for the barest of instants before the slide closed and he was plunged into darkness again.

Reid shivered, barely resisting the urge to scream from a combination of terror and frustration. His head swam and the smell of food was driving him nearly insane. He made a deal with himself. If he got out of here – when, he corrected himself – he would convince Rossi and Garcia to make him a meal fit for a king and he would eat it all. He allowed his mind to be carried away into warm, light-filled dreams, relaxing slightly in his tiny cell. He didn't even care that a sweet smell began to fill the room and his senses.

* * *

Hours later, once the unsub had decided his prisoner had inhaled enough of the substance, he flicked a switch on the panel beneath the screen and pressed another button to turn the camera from night-vision to regular. The switch flicked on an intensely bright, white light in the cell. He watched the skinny agent startle awake, rubbing his eyes with tears dripping down his face from the shock of the light. Patiently, he watched the doctor's hallucinations begin and what started as panting turned to muttering, then babbling, and finally incoherent screaming. The unsub felt detached from it, and when the thrashing agent had finally managed to bash his head against the wall in terror one too many times and had slumped down against the floor, he paused the filming.

Now came the fun part. Turning on a camcorder in his dark observation room, he spoke quietly, in that tone he knew terrified the little clever-clogs once known as the Black Queen.

* * *

~At the BAU~

A ding signalled an incoming email and Garcia clicked on it more out of habit than on purpose.

 _For you with regards – AG._

There was an attachment.

"Guys!" She screamed and in a moment, everyone had squeezed into the room. She opened the clip.

Horrified, the little group watched as Reid, who obviously saw something they didn't, began to talk before babbling and screaming in terror. Various words were clear among the mess: Tobias, please, stop, Mom, sorry. Garcia's heart tore. Then, nearly as quickly as it had begun, it ended as Reid hit his head against the wall causing him to pass out. The video cut to a vague silhouette, from which issued a somehow familiar voice.

 _"My dear, this is only the beginning. You know what I want, and if you send it to me before you get the next clip, perhaps he can be saved from more pain. Otherwise I will have to get physical as well as mental. You know I don't like to get my hands dirty, but I will if I must, and I happen to be quite good at it. Till tonight, child."_

Garcia choked and buried her face in Morgan's chest as he bent over her. She hit her hands against the table as she cried harder. "How can I know what you want?! I don't know who you are!"

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Gothina234 here. I apologise for such a big delay in posting the second chapter but I've had some personal troubles and it's my fault for the big delay as I've been a bit slow with my writing . We're super happy with the great response from you all. Thank you for giving us a great start. Enjoy and we look forward to hearing from you all. Ayrangel1221 is writing the next chapter so look forward to that.  
**

 **Thanks for all the brilliant reviews, you're wonderful and brilliant. Thanks!**

 **Enjoy and please review**

 **All mistakes are my own**

 _Reid woke up and found himself laying in his bed with the covers comfortably over his body. He leaned up using his elbows and let out a large sigh of relief. He was safe. He tried to get up but found he wasn't able to use his legs. He pulled away the covers to show his legs tied together._

 _"You're not going anywhere, boy!" Tobias yelled above him._

* * *

"NO!" he screamed as he woke up from the nightmare. Reid's head felt clearer than before and he was able to take in his surroundings without such a scattered mind. Looking around, the feeling of despair ran through his heart. He didn't understand why his mind had chosen to taunt him in such a way. The throbbing in his finger became more persistent. Looking to his hands, Reid immediately looked away as he found a stub where one of his fingers should have been. The dark room around him only brought more terror to him and not even the dim light around him helped. The dim light was coming from a bulb in the corner that the unsub must have put up while he was asleep.

A clink from the door made him jump as it opened. Light flooded the room and revealed its size. It was barely bigger than a storage room at the BAU. It had seemed smaller the last time he had been conscious. Reid pressed himself into the corner as much as he could as someone stepped in front of the light at the door. He looked up to see a man with a balaclava over his face. "What do want with me? Why are you doing this?" Reid said as he looked into the cold eyes of the man whom had kidnapped him.

The man stayed silent and slowly walked over to Reid.

A hand gripped Reid's hair and brought a lighter close to his face. The heat forced Reid's eyes to water and caused him to blink to try to escape the heat. "Please, don't."

The unsub moved the lighter to Reid's other cheek but didn't touch the skin. Reid could have sworn that he saw fascination in the man's eyes. A fascination at his pain or the fear of pain coming. The unsub rose to his feet and extinguished the flame on the lighter. He said nothing as he left the room and closed the door. Reid couldn't stop the shaking that overcame his body. He jumped as the metal slide opened with a clanging noise that vibrated through the room. Eyes full of evil stared at him through it. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Reid screamed.

As the slide closed, Reid leaned against the wall and didn't understand why this was happening to him.

* * *

Garcia found comfort as Morgan held her. After the video had finished, she had run from the room and found herself in Rossi's office. Morgan had followed her and comforted her.

Morgan brought her away and brushed her blonde hair behind her ears. "Baby girl, we'll get him back."

"Reid's mind is precious to him and the son of a bitch that took him tried to break it. You heard him, Morgan. He was hallucinating that Tobias was there and that he had failed his mother. He's been through enough. I don't know who this man is."

"It's clear he's from your past as The Black Queen. You may not know who he is straight away but you need to search deep and try to think of anyone that may have taken Reid and who has this level of evil. He's clearly not afraid to inflict serious pain. Reid's finger proved that. His threats aren't empty. Think, baby girl."

"I'm trying," she snapped before another tear came down her cheek. "It's his birthday, Morgan. He should be here with us but he's in a dark place and he's hurt. I just want to bring him home safe. This is all my fault. Reid is being hurt because of something I did but I don't know who I did something to."

* * *

The unsub opened the door quietly and walked inside the room with two buckets in his hands. He stared at his captive and watched him sleep fitfully. Bringing up one of the buckets, he threw it over the agent and felt a glorious feeling of glee inside as the agent startled awake and let out a small scream as the ice cold water and ice cubes hit his skin. "Stop!" the agent gasped as the water almost burned his skin with how cold it was.

The unsub didn't listen and threw the other bucket of water over him.

His pawn against the Black Queen tried to huddle back in the corner. The cold penetrated the agent's body and made him shiver uncontrollably. Walking out of the room, he knew he would enjoy his next plan of torture if he wasn't given what he wanted.

* * *

Reid couldn't stop the small noises as they escaped his quivering lips. His entire body shook and he knew if he didn't warm himself up then he was going to slip into the first stages of hypothermia. He managed to pick up one of the ice cubes that had hit his skin and placed the small shard of ice in his mouth. The cold and his thirst battled against each other and in this instance his dry throat won. He cherished the feeling of the ice melting in his mouth and coating his sore throat. Scrambling with difficulty, he managed to gather a few more ice cubes with his bound hands and leaned his head down to put them in his mouth. It took three attempts for him to bring his shaking hands close enough to get them in his mouth.

He had no idea when he would be given water again and knew he had to take every chance to get water.

* * *

"We need to find Reid," Rossi said as he looked through Garcia's file. He hated digging through Garcia's past but it was the only way that they might find whom had kidnapped the youngest of their team. "I'm finding nothing. There has to be something that Garcia did. It could have been something small or big but she needs to remember."

"She's trying," Hotch said before slamming down the file in his hand. "We've only seen the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the torture. He could be doing anything to Reid."

"Reid's a survivor," Rossi spoke before letting out a sigh. "He'll make it through this but we need to find him quickly."

* * *

Garcia searched through her mind while in her lair for any answers to who may have taken her baby boy. Her time as the Black Queen had brought her enemies but most of them had either died or been arrested. She still struggled with what she had once been. Everything around her that she now cherished, she had once hated and she couldn't understand why she had chosen to be that way. A small beep came from her computer. She quickly opened the email and found another video file attached.

"Morgan, get the others!" she yelled. He was outside her room and rushed to the get the others.

The rest of the team rushed into her office. She looked at the title of the attachment.

 ** _'It's a cold, cold, world.'_**

Opening the attachment, she put her hand over her mouth as she saw Reid sleeping in an awkward position. The unsub walked into the room with two buckets and silently placed them down. The unsub threw the water over Reid who woke up and gasped sharply. They all watched as the ice bounced off from Reid's body. "Stop!"

"Just leave him alone," JJ snapped at the screen as another ice cold bucket of water was thrown over him. Reid was shivering uncontrollably as the unsub walked out of the room. The screen went black leaving the team fearing for Reid. The unsub's voice filled the room again. Morgan clenched his hand into a fist as he heard the unsub taunt Garcia again.

"You didn't give me what I wanted within the time limit. Do you like watching him in pain? I see that you're not going to give me what I want without more incentive. Your little friend is all cold right now. I think I going to warm him up. It's going to be very fun hearing him plead and cry. I want what you took from me."

Garcia's heart filled with fear as her mind connected everything. His voice now became all too clear in the foggy memory that was her past. "Oh my god! I know who he is. I can't give him what he wants."

* * *

Reid knew that he was beginning to suffer the deeper affects of the ice water being thrown over him. He tried to move as much as he could to keep his blood circulating as much as he could. He couldn't move much but he couldn't sit there and let the cold ravage his body. He tensed with fear as the door to the room slammed open to reveal his abductor. The balaclava was still over his face.

"Why are you d-doing t-this to m-me?" Reid said shakily.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Reid's eyes widened as the unsub walked forward and began to unbuckle his belt. He looked into the man's eyes and knew what was doing to happen. "No! Please d-don't. Just l-leave m-me alone."

"It's time to warm you up."

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, Angel here. Well, I'm facing my first big challenge with this kind of writing. Hope I do a good job! Enjoy!**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

 **Apologies for any mistakes**

 **Enjoy and please review**

 **Chapter 3**

Reid pressed himself against the wall, mind numb and confused as the unsub proceeded to step out of his pants and boxers, kicking them to the side. His eyes skipped quickly from the pile of cloth to the unsub's glittering, hungry eyes. He scuttled to the side as the unsub walked to the stand with the bulb in the corner and adjusted it, almost obsessively checking the shadows it cast. His every movement was slow and deliberate and his increasingly fast breaths echoed in the tiny space.

Finally, he seemed satisfied.

"What are you doing?" Reid suddenly asked, the uncertainty seeming to pull the words unwillingly from his throat. The unsub froze, then turned and stared down on the agent. Reid cringed, and only grew more frightened as the unsubs eyes crinkled, showing that underneath the balaclava, he was grinning.

"Why, I'm preparing to warm up your shaking, shivering little body. You'd like to be warm, wouldn't you?"

Reid noted, almost from habit, that he seemed almost like he was asking permission. It was strange. The unsub had all the power, why did he feel like he had to ask? He didn't reply, but the shuddering running along his body seemed to give the unsub his answer.

In an instant, the unsub's whole demeanour changed. His eyes flashed with almost animal like fury and he threw himself at Reid.

"No!" Reid screamed out as the unsub grabbed him and shoved him into the middle of the small room. He couldn't focus his thoughts as the rope around his ankles was sliced away. All his mind screamed at him was that he was about to be forced into a violent act that would haunt him for the rest of life. He yelped as he was forced onto his front and tried to struggle as the unsub straddled him and violently ripped the back of his shirt open. "Please don't do this!"

"I'm just going to warm you up," the unsub taunted before grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking it up. "You'll like being warm."

"I said NO!" Reid yelled as he tried to scoot away from the unsub's touch. Rough hands began to tear away his clothing. Small sobs escaped him as he realised that he wasn't going to be able to stop this from happening. His trousers were shoved down down to his ankles quickly but his boxers were dragged down his legs slowly, a way of drawing out the fear of what he knew was to come. Strong hands gripped his buttocks and squeezed them.

"I don't know what I did to you but I'm begging you to stop. I-I can't do this. Please don't do this!"

Reid sobbed heavily as a hand grabbed the back of his neck and pinned his head to the floor. Closing his eyes, he tried to separate his mind from what was happening to his body but fear and panic kept him tethered to reality against his will.

Warm breath belonging to the unsub touched his ear as the unsub leaned down. "I'm going to make sure you feel every single moment of this."

Reid screeched and screamed as he felt the unsub violate him violently. He clenched his eyes shut as the unsub began to move. "Open your eyes, Spencer. Smile for the camera."

Reid opened his eyes to see a pocket sized camera on the floor with the red light on. He knew the unsub had hidden in his pocket. Another fresh wave of agony pierced his body and he couldn't stop himself from breaking inside as his face scraped against the floor as his body moved up and down.

"STOP!"

* * *

Reid squeezed his eyes shut, panting heavily and holding back the moans he knew would only earn him more torment. He heard the unsub zip up his pants and the creak of the wall as his tormentor leaned against it, breathing raggedly.

"You want to know what the best part of that was?" The unsub growled. "I mean, the heat and such was great, but no, it was definitely the fear, the begging, the pain. Oh, and the blood. Nice touch, by the way, getting your ear caught between my teeth so I could lick that warm red." Reid shuddered, feeling hot tears trace down his scraped face. His clothes, now torn and drenched in blood and sweat, did little to hold off the chill of the cell. Moving slowly, he crawled away from that voice, huddling in a shaky foetal position against the back wall.

"Oh, come now, it wasn't that bad, was it? I thought myself at least somewhat skilled. And it got you warm didn't it?" Reid couldn't take it any more. He let out a single sob with his whole body writhing with the pain of it all.

"I guess I won't spend any more time on you, for now. I've got a little gift to send to your girlfriend back in Quantico. Sleep well, little agent." With that, the door slammed, leaving Reid in the dim half-light once more. After a moment, even that light clicked out. It didn't stop the images and remembered sensations from threatening Reid with insanity. He just cried.

* * *

"What do you mean? What does he want?" Hotch's voice was low and urgent, but steady. Garcia struggled to steady herself, and Morgan's hand on her shoulder helped. Finally, she turned to her screens, typed in a short command and an image appeared on screen.

"This is Arthur Giles. And this," She typed again and another image, this time of a woman popped up, "Is his twin sister Augusta." She took a deep breath. "A while back, before all this, Augusta was one of my partners in crime. She wasn't a hacker; her work was a bit more violent than that. Lets just say her home robberies hospitalized four. But she also had a small… business on the side. She was a minor, but she got good money from the images she sold online and I wasn't about to tell her what to do. Everyone for themselves in that world."

Morgan's hand tightened on her shoulder, and JJ and Emily nodded encouragingly. Garcia continued. "When I came here, she was one of the first names I gave away. She had just turned eighteen, so she went to the big house instead of Juvie. When she went away, some of the others at her prison were… familiar with her side work. It started small, a shove in the yard, tripping her in the cafeteria, calling her names behind her back, but it kept getting worse. Some of the hardcores in her prison unit managed to get her alone and…" She stopped, gesturing nervously. The team got it.

"She survived, barely, but since then, she's been different. Where before she would just let the harassment run off her back, now she gets defensive and violent. She's caused multiple fights in the yard and ended up in solitary several times. I know this because we were friends, so I keep up with her reports and stuff. I felt kind of like an older sister who she never listened to. Her brother blames me for getting her put in prison. He thinks I can get her out and that I can return her to him." Rossi continued the thought.

"He also is probably under the delusion that once she's out, she'll be back to the person she was before. So even if we could get her out, the moment he realized she's not going to just go back to normal…"

"Then Reid will no longer be worth the trouble." Hotch finished. Every was silent, feeling the realization sink in.

A short ding filled the silence and Garcia turned to the screen to see a message. The subject bar read All warmed up. She felt her heart thrust up into her throat. Morgan's hand became a vice on her shoulder, slightly painful, but grounding and comforting.

"Open it." He all but whispered. She clicked and a live feed opened up. The screen filled with a black and green, night vision image of Reid. After a moment, the view changed as a light came on and everyone caught their breath. There was blood everywhere and their genius' clothes were torn. Morgan cursed loudly, slamming his fist down on the desk. Garcia's eyes flooded with tears and she turned into Morgan's embrace, but that didn't stop Reid's ragged wheezing and broken whimpering from assaulting her ears. After a moment, Reid's image slid aside, allowing a silhouette to fill half of the screen.

"I told you not to worry about hypothermia. See? He's all warm now. And was it ever…" The voice paused, seemingly mulling over the variety of words he could insert here. "Enjoyable." It suddenly clicked in Garcia's mind that this was a live feed and she shot up, typing and clicking furiously until a tracing screen showed up. The voice continued.

"Don't bother tracing this. I just wanted you to see the results of your procrastination."

"Like hell I won't." Garcia muttered, typing faster.

"Maybe next time, I'll heat him up differently. I've always wondered what burning flesh smelled like. Or electrocuted muscle. Or boiled eyeballs, mmm, the possibilities are endless." In the other picture, Reid froze, glancing up toward the ceiling.

"No, please no. Don't hurt me any more. WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He screamed.

"Oops." The unsub said. "I guess I accidentally turned on the speaker in his room. Did he hear all that? My bad." Garcia pushed down the vomit in her throat, although she could hear JJ retching behind her.

"Just a couple more seconds…" She murmured.

"Goodbye." The feed clicked out.

"No!" It was Garcia's turn to hit the desk, ignoring the shocked stares from everyone else. "I almost had him." Morgan knelt, jaw working as he tried to hold in his disgust and anger at the man on the other end of the screen.

"Did you get anything at all?" He asked. Garcia sighed and typed a bit.

"Only that he's within fifty miles of our location. It had narrowed it down to the area by the time he cut the feed."

"Then he's close. We'll find him." He pulled her into his chest. "We will." Garcia felt slightly comforted by this and after giving him one good squeeze, she pulled back from his embrace.

"Go and do your thing. I'll keep working in here." The team nodded grimly, walking out as Garcia turned back to her screens.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she was in the middle of reviewing the latest reports from Augusta's prison when a new message popped up on her screen.

She was about to yell for the others when the subject line caught her eye: _For the Black Queen only, or he loses his eyes._

She swallowed hard. Wheeling quietly back to the door, she closed it and then moved back to the computer. She opened the file and watched with horror as the reason for her baby boy's wounds came clear. Tears rose in her eyes and ran down her throat, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the screen. The video ended as Reid looked directly into the camera and begged silently, as though he knew that she would be watching. Her heart tore.

A small paragraph on a black background filled her screen.

 _Give her back by midnight or I don't stop at this. This is your last warning and because I have no guarantee that you didn't watch this alone, I'll give you a compromise. He loses one eye if she's not with me by ten and the other the minute after midnight. Good night._

The screen went black and Garcia sobbed.

* * *

Arthur Giles stepped out of the shower and threw on a pair of clean jeans and his favorite blue t-shirt. No use being uncomfortable while he waited. Looking himself in the mirror, he smoothed his bangs back from his eyes and saw a new man in his eyes. A man with power, with strength. A man no one got to push around, not like all those years in school, in foster homes. His mind flashed with the terror and screams he had experienced and felt a hole inside him fill with warmth. He had done that, and the little agent hadn't been able to do a single thing. Just like him and his sister with that man, that rapist. Who held the control now?

He realized that he had found true happiness. Other's pain, weakness and fear filled him with power, making him invincible. As long as he could cause pain, no one could touch him. He licked his teeth still tasting the metallic blood in the crevice where his teeth met his gums. He grinned, straightening up in the mirror and liking what he saw. He could see now that he was a great man, a powerful man, a hero righting the wrongs done to the only person he had ever loved. Some called him unstable, a sociopath, violent. He wasn't, he was just protective and smart.

"It's all right now Augusta, big brother will get you out of there and the bad guys who did this to you will pay." He might as well practice for when he saw her. And then she would become the strong, lovely girl she used to be.

"They. Will. Pay." He enunciated, feeling a sudden rush of fury-fueled power run through his veins like liquid fire. Yelling loudly, he punched the mirror, noting with pride the shattered glass tinkling to the tile. His bloody knuckles only sent more adrenaline rushing through him and he licked the red off.

"I'm coming for you!"

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone. Gothina234 here. Here is the next chapter for you all. Sorry for the wait but Ayrangel1221 and I have both been busy and our editing process did take a bit longer than usual. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all. Please note when you see the bold 'A' in this chapter then it is a part that Ayrangel1221 added. I'll happily admit she's better at writing the unsub than me.  
**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're all brilliant, wonderful and perfect. Thanks!**

 **Enjoy and please review**

 **All mistakes are my own**

The small light in the room illuminated it enough for him to see the state of his body. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop crying or shaking. He shook his head at the blood now staining his boxers and felt the ache of the memories of his rape trying to take over. He breathed in and out to try to calm himself down but was disheartened when it failed to calm him. The unsub was taunting the team with him and he hated that he was being used as a pawn against them. The unsub had said that he had to send something to his girlfriend. By logical deduction, he knew the only person he could think was the main target of the unsub's rage was Garcia. Another wave of tears touched his cheeks as he thought about Garcia watching his rape.

"I'm sorry, Garcia," he cried gently as he thought about the pain that she must have gone through watching such a horrific act. Pulling his knees to his chest, he rested his head against them and hoped that his team would come for him before the unsub could hurt him again.

* * *

Morgan and the rest of the team watched in horror as the video played on the screen inside Garcia's office. Garcia was with Emily in the ladies room trying to calm down. Every sob and whimper that came from Reid sent a strike of pain through Morgan's chest.

"S-Stop," Reid pleaded tearfully as his eyes once again looked up the camera.

They all flinched as Arthur delivered a sharp slap to the back of his head before pressing Reid's head back to the floor. Morgan tried to keep it together but rushed to the waste bin and threw up violently as Arthur finished with Reid. Hotch paused the video and came over to him. He patted Morgan on the back and watched as Morgan finished and began to breathe heavily.

JJ was still sitting in a chair with her mascara running down her cheeks. Rossi collected some water and passed one to her and another to Morgan.

Rising up, Morgan walked over to the remote and turned off the screen. "We have to get him back. I don't care what we have to do but we need to get him back. We're running out of time and you read the message that Garcia received. He's going to take Reid's eyes. He knows that we will have seen this. He just wanted Garcia to watch it alone to make her suffer."

"I've spoken with the directors and they've made it clear that they won't release the prisoner. Not with her background and also because of the fact that we have no guarantee he will return Reid alive to us and by releasing her, we endanger Garcia too," Hotch spoke.

"Hotch, he raped Reid," Morgan raised his voice. "You just watched it happen with your own eyes. Reid's hurt and he needs to get to a hospital. What if we talked to this Augusta woman?"

"What do you mean?" JJ asked

"I know this Augusta must hate Garcia but I don't think she would want what happened to her to happen to another person. Her brother is brutalising Reid. What if we could get her to talk to her brother?"

"To try to talk him down and to release Reid," Hotch realised. "We have no leads on where he's taken Reid. I'll take the jet with Emily and get to the prison. Keep searching and if you get any leads to finding Reid, follow them and get him back. Rossi, you're in charge here. Keep me updated."

* * *

Reid yelped as the door to the room slammed open. The unsub stormed over, grabbed him by his hair and dragged him into the middle of the floor. "It's ten o'clock and that bitch hasn't delivered! Say goodbye to one of those brown eyes."

"No!" Reid screeched as the unsub brought out a knife and pinned him to the ground on his back. "Please, don't. I'm begging you. Don't!"

"She needs to learn a lesson," he snapped. "I know she loves those big brown eyes so sending them to her should finally make her break."

"Then she won't see my pain," Reid blurted out before breaking down. He hated himself for what he was about to say but he wouldn't survive losing his eyes, both mentally and physically. His body was already struggling with what had happened to him. Such a severe injury could send him into shock and eventually death. "She loves them because she sees how I feel inside through them. Sending her pieces of me won't get you what you want. You used the camera for a reason and that's because you wanted her to see my pain and she did."

The unsub paused before pressing the tip of the knife just under his eyes. "You have a point. I expected more of you. An FBI agent and here you are, crying and begging. I get such a wonderful quiver when you beg."

"What did she do to you?" Reid dared to ask.

He watched the unsub's eyes widen. Reid grunted as the unsub grabbed his jaw roughly. "That bitch got my sister thrown into jail. They hurt her and now I'm going to make sure no-one can ever hurt her again. You think your precious Garcia is good. She sold my sister out. I'm gonna kill them all. The women that beat her and the guard who violated her when she was defenceless."

"You're no better than that guard!" Reid yelled angrily. "You hated what he did to her but you did it to me."

The unsub violently slapped Reid across the face before getting back to his feet and going to the door. "I may not be taking your eyes but I'm going to get something that is going to make you scream."

The metal door slammed shut leaving Reid alone again. He turned his body over painfully and rested his forehead against the cold ground. "Please find me," he whispered before letting his fear overcome him. A few minutes later, the unsub walked into the room with an object in his hand. "No, please. Don't!"

* * *

Garcia looked at her watch and knew that her baby boy's eyes were probably already gone. The echo of the ping that came from her computer pierced her ears. She reached out and opened the email.

 _'Every moment you delay her return to me is another moment that I hurt him. He is very fun to play with. I have chosen not to take his eyes. He made an excellent point that if I took his eyes, you wouldn't see his pain and suffering to its deepest level. Enjoy his pain. I did. You have until morning to give me back Augusta. Fail to give her back and I'll have to warm him up all over again.'_

Garcia opened the video clip.

Arthur walked into the room and attached something to the power.

 _"No, please. Don't,"_ Reid pleaded as he tried to move away with his arms bound in front of him. Garcia cried as Reid was dragged back into the middle of the room and forced onto his stomach. Arthur ripped away the remnants of Reid's shirt as he waited for the soldering iron to heat up. The whimpers coming from Reid sent her heart plummeting. Picking up the soldering iron, Arthur brought it to Reid's back.

 _"Scream and beg,"_ Arthur grinned before pinning Reid's head down with his hand and bringing the soldering iron to Reid's milky white skin on his back.

"No!" Garcia screamed at the screen as Reid's piercing screams came through his speakers.

 _"Stop! Ahhhh, please!"_ Reid sobbed as Arthur continued to burn Reid's back. Minutes passed as Reid's screeching turned into grunts and whimpers. The soldering iron came away from his back finally giving Reid sweet relief. The video stopped and a picture faded onto the screen.

Burned into Reid's back were words that would scar his body forever and scar her memories.

 _'TRAITOR BITCH.'_

"I'm sorry," Garcia cried into her hands. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Reid."

* * *

Reid laid on the cold concrete ground of the room all alone. Tears slipped down his face silently as he stared at the wall with a vacant expression on his face. Any movement caused him pain. Cold air came across his back but it didn't soothe him. Time seemed to have no meaning in the room. His team hadn't come to save him. He was still in hell and he didn't want to be. He had been raped and had seen the unsub's pleasure when he had finished. It was going to happen again and every second that went by, Reid feared the door slamming open and feared feeling the pain inside.

"Where are you?" he whispered into the cold air. "Why aren't you here?"

* * *

Hotch walked into the interrogation room to see Augusta handcuffed to a table. He noticed the way she tensed at his presence but she seemed to relax slightly when Emily walked into the room. "Augusta Giles, my name is SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Emily Prentiss."

"What do you want?" she snapped. "I'm stuck in here. I didn't do anything else."

"No, you didn't, but your brother has," Hotch said with anger already seeping into his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Augusta frowned.

"I need you to speak with him and I need you to help us."

"I'm never going to help a fucking FBI agent."

Emily slammed her hand down in front of Augusta. "Your brother has kidnapped a federal agent and is torturing him!" Emily shouted. "I don't care about what you did before you came here and I don't care about your past with Penelope Garcia. I care about getting my friend back."

"That bitch-" Augusta began before Hotch also hit the table. Augusta tensed up at Hotch's aggression.

"We know what happened to you, Augusta," Hotch said. "We know that you got attacked by a group of female prisoners and then raped by a guard. You're scared of me because I'm a man and a man hurt you in the most horrific way. I need you to speak to your brother and get him to release the agent he is holding hostage. The agent is a good man called Spencer Reid. He was taken by Arthur and he was raped by him too. I've seen the video of the rape and your brother enjoyed it."

"No," Augusta shook her head angrily. "My brother would never do that!"

"He did though," Hotch vented. "You know the pain of being subjected to rape. No-one should go through that. You're the only one he may listen to. Please, I'm asking for your help. I know that you would never want what happened to you to happen to anyone else. Will you help us?"

* * *

Arthur sat back in his chair and looked to the monitor that showed Spencer. He watched the agent begin to give up and bit his lip as he enjoyed hearing the small whimpers coming through the speaker. He had never anticipated enjoying himself so much. His enjoyment was dampened by the absence of his sister and the thought of her still in the clutches of the prison. He had vowed to protect her but had failed when he had watched her dragged away in court and thrown into prison. Rising from his chair, he walked over to a metal cabinet and pulled out a picture. Augusta was smiling in the picture and he had his arm protectively around her.

"You'll be out soon, sister. Then, we'll make her pay. They'll all pay."

 **-A-**

Images flashed before his eyes, pushing Augusta in the swings while she squealed with laughter, holding her as she cried after their foster dad had drunk too much. The good and the bad fighting with each other as his heart throbbed. Then, twice as clear, the screams of his captive echoed in his mind, and his heart pounded. Saliva pooled in his mouth as he recalled the taste of blood, the smell of terror. He groaned remembering the feeling of the agent's shaking body beneath him. His pleasure increased as he remembered placing the knife below his eye and the moment when he realized that not taking the eye would not only allow him to give more anguish to that bitch, but it would also give that pretty boy a false hope that he could crush later beneath the heel of his brutality. He was startled at the word 'brutal' as it crossed his mind. He frowned. He wasn't brutal. That guard and those prisoners and that traitor were brutal. He was only fair. He grinned. Despite his intense need for his sister to be released, he couldn't help but hope that those fools wouldn't get her released for a while. He was getting very accustomed to the rush of torture, no, of punishment. He glanced again at the picture.

"Soon, sister. Soon we can do this together and I can teach you the joys of acting in the name of true justice. Just wait a little longer." Smirking, he stepped back to the desk, flicking the switch to turn off the light and turning the thermostat in the prison to its absolute coldest.

"Soon." He cackled.

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone. Here is Angel's chapter. I, Gothina, must apologise for the delay in posting this. I've had this for over two weeks in my folder but my memory is awful due to my condition and I honestly thought I had posted it. I had one of those moments. Apologies for the delay again and I'm the one to blame.  
**

 **Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **Apologies for any mistakes**

 **Enjoy and please review**

 _ **Chapter five**_

Augusta took a deep breath, flicking her eyes to Hotch's for the briefest instant before fixing them on her clenched hands. She had read the pain and fear in those eyes, the begging that death not take another loved one. She had seen that look before, in her beloved brother's eyes. She considered the horror they had told her, that her brother had violated this agent, their friend. She didn't want to believe it, but even she had noticed the flash of violent malevolence in Arthur's eyes, especially when it came to protecting her. She tried, and failed, to keep the memory of her own violation out of her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut.

No.

She couldn't allow her brother to do this, not to someone who hadn't done anything worse than she had. She understood, unlike her brother, that her once-friend Penelope hadn't wanted to give her up. She understood that the older woman hadn't ever wanted that to happen to her. Taking another deep breath, she nodded to the waiting, tense agents.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Reid lay completely limp on the floor of his freezing, pitch-black cell. Each breath took energy he didn't feel he had to complete, shallow, slow and ragged though they were. He tried to attach a memory of light and love to each breath. In, Garcia's cupcakes, out. In, Morgan's childish pranks, out. In, Maeve's poetic voice, out.

No matter how hard he tried to think about the warmth, the light, the images seemed to seep out of the burning words on his back to be swallowed by the icy darkness surrounding him. He could feel his will to fight draining into the rough concrete. Once, twice, he let his eyes slide close, and both times he forced them back open. He could hear the phantom voices of his mother and Maeve, reciting poetry into his ears, soothing him to sleep, to let go.

A harsh click followed by static filled his room.

"You still alive in there?" The unsub's gruff voice, tinged with a hint of sickening excitement, echoed off the walls. A terrified whimper scratched Reid's dry throat, magnified a thousand times by the close walls. The unsub laughed evilly.

"Ten minutes, and you'll be warm again."

He held out the 'n' sound, implying so much. Reid dry heaved weakly, choking on a watery thread of acid. He knew he wouldn't survive that all over again. Pain racked his body as his muscles tensed in terror. A soft beep sounded in the background and the unsub made a thoughtful humming noise.

"Looks like your girlfriend is trying to contact me."

A swift round of typing clicked over the crackling intercom. "I'll make her go for a merry goose chase first, but I suppose I'll talk to her. Be down in a moment. I want her to see you like that." Reid felt numbness replace his fear. There was nothing he could do about it, so he decided he didn't care. He didn't allow the spark of hope that had struck in his chest at the mention of Garcia to grow. It would kill him to have it snuffed out.

* * *

"Where are you?" Garcia grumbled, tapping frantically as she chased the rerouting IP address around the world, always just a step behind.

Suddenly, a video window opened, showing Reid laying flat on the floor in that horrible room. She thought, for a horrific moment, that he was dead. Then a heavy foot slammed into the blisters on his back and he stiffened before moaning. The evil face of Arthur Giles grinned into the camera.

"Looking for me?" He sneered, grinding the heel of his boot into Spencer's bleeding back. Reid moaned again, too weak to scream. Garcia gritted her teeth, connecting the video call from the prison to the video feed. She nodded to the person on the other end.

"Arthur?" A weak, achingly familiar voice sounded in the room. The unsub froze. "Why are you doing this?" The voice shuddered, obviously seeing through the feed what was happening in the room.

"To set you free, Augusta. I thought you'd want this. I'm punishing her." He moved Reid's hand from under his body and stomped on Reid's thin hand, hard, and Garcia heard bones crack. Only Morgan's hand tight on her shoulder kept her from crying out. Augusta, however, started to sob audibly.

"Not like this, Arthur, never like this." She took a heavy, shaking breath. "You need to tell these people where to find him. Run away, don't get caught, but let him go. He doesn't deserve this, no one does, ever."

Arthur growled.

"Liar!" He screamed, shaking his hand at the camera. "What have you done to my sister?"

Augusta cried louder.

"Look at the screen, Arthur, it's me."

The unsub raced out of the room, leaving the door open. Reid seemed not to notice as his eyes squeezed shut as tears flowed thickly. Garcia thought, with tears in her own eyes that he was probably too weak to get out alone anyway.

Suddenly, the image changed to a dark room with Arthur's face taking up most of the screen. He seemed to scrutinize the faces on the other end of the call. Then, his eyes widened when he saw his sister, orange jumpsuit and all, staring teary eyed into a phone screen.

"It is you." He breathed, transfixed. She nodded, attempting a smile.

"Now tell them before he dies. You don't want blood on your hands." She stared at her own hands, sobbing gently. Arthur seemed bewitched by her face and nodded mutely.

"I'm at the old homestead Aunt Annie told us about. Are you coming?" His tone was wistful and his eyes drank in his sister like a life-bringing tonic. She shook her head sadly.

"No, but they'll bring you to me when they get there." Arthur nodded slowly.

"Okay." He continued to stare at his sister as her sobbing and hand wringing increased. The phone hung up and the screen went blank. Garcia's fingers were already flying, searching and cross-referencing records as fast as possible.

"Got it!" She screamed, sending the address to the team, even Reid, she realized with a pang.

"Bring him home." She whispered, clenching a furry animal to her chest. "Hurry."

* * *

Arthur stared at the blank screen, his mind running as slow as mud, and at the same time, too fast to comprehend.

They were coming. He thought about it for a moment. Did he want them to come? He didn't know. They would bring him to Augusta, but they would also cuff his hands. He shivered. He hated restraint of any kind. He'd spent too many night tied up in a closet, or tied to a bed, or chained to a wall to like having anything restricted around his wrists.

She was alive. She had been crying. Was that his fault? He considered it. She had seemed awfully worried about the bleeding agent. No, she was just scared because of the other agents behind her, forcing her to talk. He would see them soon, and he would make them pay for that.

He looked at the other screen, to see the crying man on the floor of the open cell. He ran out, slamming the door and hearing the sobs increase in intensity, if not in volume. Then, he unlocked and opened the door again, standing in the doorway with his head cocked. He stared at the bloody, broken bag of bones. He felt a stirring of pride, of excitement, of hunger in his gut and he almost stepped up and kicked his head, just to hear him moan. Then he shook himself. Maybe he better try to help him in case they didn't like their friend being handed back in pieces.

"Hey, you thirsty?" He said, gruffly. The agent moaned in terror, tensing away from him with a shiver. Arthur was trapped between being proud and being insulted.

"Maybe I should bandage your back. It doesn't look too good."

The agent sobbed lightly. "Don't touch me. Please."

Arthur hadn't heard a voice so weak and broken since he called his sister after her attack. He huffed. "Fine, but don't complain if your buddies aren't happy when they pick you up."

The broken man froze.

"Wha…"

Arthur sighed. "You heard me. They're coming."

Reid sighed, crying harder. "So cruel. Telling me that." He trailed off, then shifted so he could stare, with dead eyes into the eyes of his tormenter.

"Kill me." He whispered. Then he closed his eyes, and his body went limp. Arthur shivered. He was disappointed now, that the fun would end so soon. He closed the door, leaving it unlocked, and strode to the booth. Just for fun, he flicked off the lights in the cell.

One last bit of fun before they got there. He had time. He reached into the drawer.

* * *

Penelope Garcia's hands trembled as she turned the small box with the card attached over in her hands. She had so been looking forward to giving Reid the TARDIS pencil sharpener and watching his face when he saw the card signed by the Tenth Doctor she had used all her techie influence to get for him. Her phone rang and she tapped the key quickly.

"Penelope, how are things on that end? Do they have him?" Hotch's voice was controlled, but concerned. Garcia sniffed and sighed.

"No news yet. They all left about ten minutes ago, but it's a ways away and frankly sir, I'm worried they won't make it in time." She took a quick breath. "But I'm guessing you didn't need to hear that. I'm sorry sir, I just get nervous and talk fast and don't think about what I'm saying..." Hotch's slight chuckle stopped her.

"Sir?"

"You are an invaluable member of this team, you know that?"

She smiled wanly. "Yes sir."

He sighed and she heard Emily say something she couldn't make out. "Keep us posted Garcia. We'll be staying here to get Giles a visit with his sister before he gets put away."

Garcia nodded. "Of course sir."

The line clicked and Garcia sank into her chair. She realized that the wrapping paper on the gift was ripped from how tightly she had been gripping it. She took one shaky breath and put it down with deliberate slowness. She dabbed a tissue under her eyes then shook herself. Time to work. Then she remembered her work was done and she sat back, lost without work to do. She bit her lip. She wouldn't cry. She had to be strong **.  
**

 **Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, Gothina234 here. Here is the next chapter for you all and we hope you enjoy it. I have to thank my lovely writing partner, Ayrangel, for fixing some mistakes in the chapter and for helping in a few areas. Enjoy and we look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and support. You're all brilliant and awesome. Thanks!**

 **Enjoy and please review**

 **All mistakes are my own**

Arthur walked into the room to find his toy unconscious with his breathing shallow and pained. He threw a plastic bag of things to the ground near Reid. He came over to him and nudged him with his foot. Spencer stirred and looked at him sluggishly. His eyes filled with fear at the sight of Arthur standing above him. "Wake up, Spencer. We're not done yet. Your friends are coming to put shackles on me. I don't want this to end but I love my sister and I want to see her again. Before I see her, I'm going to have a few last moments with you."

Reid flinched as Arthur flicked opened a butterfly knife in front of him.

"Please...don't...no more," Reid pleaded in a small voice.

Arthur forced Reid to his back causing pain to burn over the words on his back, straddled him and grabbed his jaw. He pushed Reid's jaw so that it forced Reid's mouth to stay closed. A muffled scream pierced the air as Arthur brought the knife down to the corner of Reid's mouth and began to cut a deep curve up in an upwards motion. Tears coated Reid's cheeks as Arthur carved a small line at the top of the curved line and then repeated the process from the other corner of Reid's mouth, relishing the screams coming from below him. Once finished, Arthur began to chuckle as blood began to seep down Reid's chin and neck. Arthur marvelled at the perfect red smile he had given to the young man.

He grabbed Reid's hair roughly and leaned down till his lips touched his ear. "Have you liked all the things that I've done to you?"

Reid weakly shook his head and made no attempt to speak. He knew pain would follow if he opened his mouth to make the cuts worse. Arthur gripped his hair again tightly and touched his lips to Reid's ear again. "If you don't like what I've done then, why are you smiling?"

Arthur erupted in an evil sadistic laugh that made Reid cringe with fear. "You've got a smile plastered on that pretty little face. All of your team are going to see that you enjoyed it."

Arthur brought out a hand held device and looked at the screen. He held it in front of Reid's face. "Look at them. They've come to rescue you. They must have taken a few choppers to get here and landed not far from here. They might save you but it all depends on how fast they find you."

Grabbing a roll of duct tape from the plastic bag, he ripped off a piece and forced it down over Reid's mouth. Reid held in a sob as the adhesive entered his wounds. Arthur leaned down and kissed the tape. "It's been an absolute pleasure. Warming you up was the best of our time together."

Reid began to sob and struggled weakly as he realised what was about to happen as Arthur picked up the plastic bag.

"Your death will be your friend's faults if they don't find you in time. Not mine."

Reid let out a muffled scream as Arthur forced the bag over his head and then sealed the bottom of bag by wrapping duct tape around the bottom and around his neck. Through the blur of the bag, Reid watched as Arthur rose up, walked out and closed the door. He began to get light headed as oxygen became scarce and he began to suffocate. He wasn't sure that it was such a bad thing though. He relished how the fog in his head dulled the pain, and so, carefully and deliberately, he sucked in, feeling the stale air in his lungs. And then the world went peacefully, blissfully, black.

* * *

Morgan, Rossi, and JJ sprinted from the choppers till they came to a small building. They all brought up their guns as Arthur walked out of the door with his hands up. "Hello, Agents."

They all carefully approached him with Rossi the first to holster his gun and grab Arthur's wrist and force it behind his back. He kicked the back of Arthur's knee forcing him to the ground.

"Where is he?" Morgan demanded angrily. "You're going to pay for what you've done to him."

"He's inside, Agent Morgan. I'll let you find him but you might want to run," Arthur smirked.

"Morgan and JJ, go!" Rossi ordered. "I can secure him."

Morgan and JJ ran to the building and opened the door. JJ took the right while Morgan took the left. He found a door with two metal slide locks and quickly slid them back. He opened the door and gasped at the sight of him. "REID!"

Skidding next to Reid, he immediately grabbed the top of the plastic bag over Reid's head and ripped it apart. "JJ, he's here," Morgan yelled as he grabbed his pocket knife and cut the duct tape from around Reid's neck and the rope from around his wrists.

JJ appeared next to him and began helping him. She took the tape away from his lips and felt sick as she saw the deep cuts to his face. Morgan scooped Reid into his arms and rubbed his chest. He was still warm but he wasn't breathing. There was a faint pulse but he knew Reid had asphyxiated inside the plastic bag. "C'mon, kid. Breathe. Don't you dare give up. Breathe!"

They both let out small sounds of joy as Reid brought in a shallow breath as Morgan stimulated his chest before coughing painfully. Morgan grabbed his radio. "I need medics immediately."

"They're still four minutes out by chopper," a reply came back.

"Dammit," Morgan cursed before looking up to JJ. "Go to the chopper and get the medical supplies we have in there. Go, quickly. I've got him."

JJ quickly left the room leaving Morgan holding a barely conscious Reid. "Kid, it's me. It's Morgan. You're safe now. Medics will be here soon and we'll get you to the hospital. What's he done to you?"

Reid tried to whisper but cried as the pain from his mouth and other injuries made itself know.

"Don't talk," Morgan shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Reid. I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner. He'll pay."

Morgan's eyes strayed down to Reid's boxers and thighs and felt his heart break at the sight of the dried blood covering them both. He looked into Reid's eyes. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Reid, I know you're in pain but I'm going to get you out of here. Can you handle that?"

Reid's nodded his head as much as he could before his eyes began to flutter. "Hey, kid. Stay awake," Morgan urged before he brought Reid into a bridal carry and began to quickly leave the building. Reid's head rested against his chest and Morgan knew that he was fighting to stay awake. JJ met him outside the building after a few moments. She quickly laid down a blanket. Morgan laid Reid down on it and winced when he accidentally hit Reid's broken hand. It was then he noticed that it was also the hand missing a finger. JJ avoided looking at Reid, fiddling with the medical supplies to cover her shaking hands.

"Is he secure?" Morgan asked as he brought two more blankets over Reid.

"He's secure," JJ nodded. "Oh, Spence."

They all looked into the distance to see the medical chopper land. Morgan looked down to see Reid had lost his fight to stay awake. "Kid, wake up!"

* * *

Rossi handed Arthur over to the three agents whom had travelled with them. "You keep him under guard and in cuffs at all times," Rossi ordered before following the medical team over to Reid as they arrived. It was taking every ounce of strength he had not to throttle the life from Arthur. The medical team ran over to Reid and pushed the team aside so they could work.

Rossi felt a rush of nausea as he saw the cuts to Reid's face and the blood coating his neck and cheeks. He was covered with bruises and there was no denying where the blood on his boxers had come from. They had all seen it happen. Morgan rose up away from Reid and looked into the distance to see Arthur. He charged over to him only to be stopped by a fellow agent who had come with them. "You son of a bitch," Morgan shouted with fury at Arthur. "He didn't have those cuts when we saw him last. Deal is off, you sick bastard. You tried to kill him. I saw the bag over his head. You will never see your sister again!"

"YES, I WILL!" Arthur screeched at him as he tried to break free of the agents restraining him. "I'll see her again and then I'll finish you all off!"

Rossi grabbed Morgan's arm and pulled him away with effort. "Morgan, I know you want to deal him a lot of pain but you can't. The paramedics are allowing one person to travel with Reid. That's going to be you."

"Rossi, he has to pay."

"He will," Rossi sighed before turning Morgan around to face Reid. "He needs you. Morgan, he's in a lot of pain, he's scared and he's going to need a lot of support after what Arthur did to him. As your superior but more as a friend, I'm ordering you to stay by his side till we meet you later at the hospital."

Morgan unclenched his fists and took a deep breath. "I'll stay by his side. Call Garcia and have her meet me at the hospital."

* * *

Reid opened his eyes sluggishly to hear a dull sound filling his ears. It felt as if something was covering both his ears. He moaned into the mask over his face and didn't understand what was going on. Something soft was covering his mouth. His eyes moved slowly as someone came into his view. Morgan smiled sadly down at him but Reid felt comfort from that smile. A hand reached down into the hand that didn't hurt and held it tightly.

As he closed his eyes, relief flowed through him as he escaped the pain that had been torturing him since the beginning.

* * *

Hotch walked into the room where Emily and Augusta were. "Morgan's on the way to the hospital with Reid now. He's in bad shape."

Making his way to the other side of the table, he looked at Emily before looking down to Augusta and putting his phone in his pocket. "You should know something about your brother. After you spoke to him, he continued hurting my agent and almost killed him."

"He wasn't going to hurt him any more," Augusta said. "You got him back."

"Barely," Hotch snapped. "Arthur put a plastic bag over my friend's head and taped the bottom. He left him to suffocate and the only reason he is still alive is because my team found in time." His fists were clenched and his voice was dangerously low. "Your brother is a monster. You remember seeing my agent, don't you? He was hurt, scared and in a lot of pain. Your brother decided to hurt him even more after you spoke to him. He carved a smile across his face while he was awake." He slammed his palms into the table, oblivious to Augusta's horror. He shook with fury, then managed to compose himself slightly. "I am withdrawing the deal. He broke it."

"No, please," Augusta pleaded. "Please let me talk to him."

"No," Hotch shook his head. "He broke the deal and I'm not letting him near you. You know the pain my agent is going through. Your brother inflicted that same pain on him and my agent is going to have to live with the memories of what has happened for the rest of his life." His eyes met the frightened woman's and softened slightly. "I'm also not letting him see you for your own benefit. There is a darkness inside of your brother. He likes causing pain and it makes him happy. It makes him feel like a man, when if fact, he's nothing but a coward and an abuser."

Augusta remained silent as she stared into Hotch's eyes. A tear fell down her cheek as she absorbed the words. Emily followed Hotch as he left the room and closed the door behind him. "Has he really carved a smile onto Reid's face?" Emily asked with deep worry filling her eyes.

"Yes," Hotch answered. "Reid is being taken to Potomac hospital. Rossi has Arthur in custody and is transferring him back to the BAU. He agrees with my decision. I would say it's over but Reid's got a long recovery ahead of him. Garcia is heading to Potomac to be with Reid and Morgan and I think we should fly back too. I've got a few choice words for Arthur."

 **Please review**

 **Also, for my regular readers, I am behind on my updates due to trouble with my health but they'll be up within the next day or so.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. This is gothina234 posting this chapter and Ayrangel will be back for the next chapter. Apologies for the delay in posting this but we've both had hectic lives and conferring with each other and checking the chapters can take time. Enjoy and we look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're all spectacular and amazing. Thanks!**

 **Enjoy and please review**

 **All mistakes are my own**

Morgan couldn't stop bouncing his knee as he waited for any news on Reid. It had been hours since the doctors had taken him away and pushed him into the waiting room. He kept his arm around Garcia as she waited with him. She had rushed to the hospital the moment he had called her to tell her that they had arrived. In her hands lay the birthday present that she had never been able to give to Reid. The rest of the team was going to join them soon but there was a lot to deal with from Arthur's abduction of Reid. His mind kept flashing back to the moment he had found Reid and the panic that he had struck him at the sight of the plastic bag suffocating the man whom he considered his brother.

"How's he going to get through this, Morgan?" Garcia said quietly. "I can't imagine how scared he was when..when Arthur left him to die."

"Neither can I," Morgan said before giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "He's going to need us by his side. Arthur took away an important part of Reid and we need to help him get it back. I know the thoughts that will be running through his mind and they can lead to some dark places. He was raped and it's going to be a long time before he feels safe in his life again."

"He's going to hate me when he sees me," Garcia's spoke shakily as her eyes teared up. "This all happened because of me. My past came back and Reid paid the price. I saw the pain in his eyes when Arthur was violating him. He was all alone and it's all my fault."

"No, no, no," Morgan said quickly as he turned and wrapped his arms around her. Garcia leaned into his chest and cried as the dam inside of her broke.

"It's all my fault," she shook. "I'm the reason he was in that room and the reason he'll never be the same again."

"Don't think that this is your fault for a second," Morgan spoke firmly. "Arthur is a sadistic bastard and he was the one who hurt Reid. By the end, it wasn't about Augusta or you. He enjoyed hurting Reid and that became his goal by the end. He may have given us his location but he couldn't bury the sadist inside of him. He had to see Reid in pain one last time. This is not your fault and Reid will not hate you. He loves you and you're going to be one of his biggest supporters through his recovery. He loves you and he's going to need you."

Before Garcia could say anything, a young doctor walked into the room and over to them. Morgan recognized him as one of the doctors that had taken Reid from the chopper. The doctor sat across from them and gave them both a small smile.

"Is he okay? Is he alive?" Garcia asked as she wiped her cheeks.

"Agent Morgan, you're listed as one of his medical contacts so I can speak to you."

"You can speak to both of us," Morgan nodded. "Answer her, please."

"Spencer is alive and is recovering in a private room. It was touch and go at the beginning but he's strong. We've treated the burns to his back but they will scar and we had to cut away some skin due to infection and the severity of the burns. We've performed surgery on his hand due to the severity of the break but with some physical therapy and help, he should regain full use of it. The cuts to his face are deep but we've stitched them up and we stopped the bleeding. They will scar and he will be unable to speak till the wounds are healed further. He has been beaten severely but the bruising will heal in time. We've bandaged the stub from where his finger used to be too. He's under some warming blankets as his body temperature is lower than we would like. We've also started him on a morphine drip. His body wouldn't be able to take the stress of the pain otherwise."

"I know you are dodging around the sensitive subject of what was done to Reid," Morgan spoke softly. "We need to know."

"We performed a rape exam and we had to repair some damage inside too. We have a sample for evidence. The damage was extensive and whoever did this to him was very brutal. He's going to need a lot of help. We're keeping him under close observation. The level of torture inflicted has weakened him greatly. We're giving him antibiotics to combat the infection he is suffering."

"Can we see him?" Garcia almost pleaded. "Please, I need to see him."

"You can see him," the doctor nodded. "I think it's a good idea for him to have family close by. I can see in your eyes that he means the world to you. Follow me."

Garcia rose up with Morgan and held his hand as they made their way through the hospital corridors. The doctor opened a door and stepped inside. Garcia let out a sob as she saw Reid laying on the bed and rushed over to him. She pressed her forehead gently to his own and cried. "I'm so sorry. You're safe now, baby boy. He can't hurt you anymore."

Morgan said goodbye to the doctor and walked over to the bed slowly. He brought Reid's small uninjured hand into his large hand and held it. "I'm here. Kid, I'm here. You're safe now."

Morgan's eyes absorbed every bandage, bruise, tube and electrode connected to his brother. An oxygen cannulae laid under Reid's nose while a bandage covered part of his forehead and his cheeks. His gaze traveled to Reid's hand that was now in a cast and screwed into a support cage. He closed his eyes for a moment when he came to the stub where Reid's finger had once been. He watched as Garcia gently kissed the bruise over Reid's swollen cheek. Morgan tried not to think about the morphine being pumped through Reid's veins or the future complications that could come from it. Morphine was addictive and he worried about the future of Reid's sobriety if Reid couldn't deal with what had happened to him. Squeezing his brother's hand firmly, he made a vow that he would keep Reid away from falling into being an addict again. He wasn't about to let him go through any more unnecessary suffering.

"How is he?" Hotch asked from the door. Morgan turned to see the rest of the team behind him.

"He's going to need a lot of help," Morgan sighed shakily before wiping a tear that began to fall down his cheek. "He's holding on though."

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Reid moaned as he became aware of a beeping noise next to him and the warmth that now covered him. Sluggishly, he opened his eyes and blinked away the blurry fog that marred his vision. Garcia's beautiful and calming face stared back at him with the rest of the team around her. "Don't talk, baby boy. You've got some deep cuts around your mouth and the doctor had to stitch them and cover them with bandages. You won't be able to talk for while. You're safe now."

He closed his eyes tightly as he remembered the knife carving into his face. Tears came to his eyes and he couldn't stop them as memories of Arthur's brutality came forward. He opened his eyes as Garcia carefully hugged him without touching back. Her soft lips kissed the top of his cheek. "I'm so sorry," she cried against him. "This is all my fault."

Reid brought up his uninjured hand slowly and ignored the pain from his back. He squeezed her wrist and gently shook his head.

"Here," Garcia sniffed as tears continued down her face. She turned and handed him a pen and held the paper for him.

His fingers wrapped around the pen and began to write slowly but felt the small exercise already taking a toll on him. "Not your fault," Garcia read aloud as the words appeared on the page. "I'm sorry you had to watch what he did."

Morgan stepped up to the bed. "We're for you, Reid. I'm so sorry that we didn't get to you before he..he raped you. We're all going to help you get through it."

Reid flinched at the word rape and closed his eyes. Another flow of tear came down his cheeks. The beeping next to him got faster and faster as his mind flashed back.

 _"No, please don't."_

 _His cheek scraped against the floor as the man began to go faster. The hand in his hair yanked his head up and he whimpered as teeth bit into his ear._

"Come back, kid. It's okay. He's not here," Morgan said. Reid clawed his mind back towards reality as the voices from the rest of the team called his name. He had been alone in the room. He wasn't there if the team were so close.

He opened his eyes to see everyone in front of him, all with scared and worried looks on their faces. Exhaustion rushed through his veins but he began to write one last thing before his body succumbed to the fatigue.

"Don't leave me alone," Garcia spoke as she read it, her voice breaking a little as she finished. "Oh, we will never leave you alone. We're here for you."

Reid closed his eyes and let sleep take him. He wasn't in the dark room anymore and the team would protect him. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

* * *

Hotch clenched his fist as he looked at Reid's frail and beaten form and knew it was time to confront Arthur over what he had done. Looking at the rest of the team, he needed someone to go into the interrogation but had to decide who was the best to go in with him. He needed someone that could keep him from attacking Arthur and who could take over if things began to get too much for him. Rossi met his eyes and gave a small nod, a silent message that he would help with the interrogation.

"Take care of him," Hotch smiled sadly at them all. "Rossi and I are going to interview Arthur."

"Be careful," Garcia said softly.

"We'll be fine," Rossi assured her before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Call us if anything happens or if you need anything."

* * *

Hotch and Rossi stood outside of the interrogation room and looked through the glass. "Rossi, if you sense I'm losing control, take over. It's hard seeing him. Reid is laying in a hospital bed and he's not going to be the same for a while. Hell, I don't know if he'll ever be the same Reid that he once was. It's all because of this monster. We made a deal that he could see his sister and he went ahead and carved a smile into Reid's face. I want answers."

"So do I," Rossi sighed. "We can't lose control though. We need to stay calm and we can't give him anything that might help in court. Are you ready?"

"Let's get some answers."

* * *

Garcia stroked Reid's hair as he slept and felt her heart ache as she realized how young he was. He had barely changed since they had first met and he had always retained his quirky and literal look on the world no matter what happened. She didn't think he would be able to retain a good view of life anymore though. Arthur had taken something precious from him, had brutally tortured him and almost killed him. The ache resurfaced again as she remembered every scream and sob that had come from him when he had been violated and the way he had been huddled in the corner in fear of Arthur coming back into the room. JJ and Emily were getting something to eat for them all but Morgan stayed in the room with her, a constant guardian to them both.

She took a deep breath and steadied her voice as she spoke. "Reid, you're so strong and you survived something horrific that most wouldn't be able to survive and I need you to survive the aftermath now. He did so much to you and I know it hurt you, baby boy. I saw it in your eyes and I'm sorry. You said that it wasn't my fault but I need to say it. I'm not going to leave your side. You're never going to be alone through this. There will always be someone to hold your hand through a nightmare and to hold you when things become too much. We will never see you differently. You're Spencer Reid and you'll always be our beautiful and strong resident genius."

Morgan held Reid's good hand. "You've got a big family around you, Kid, and we'll get you through this. A family never lets down one of their own."

 **Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. This is a great chapter from ayrangel and we hope you enjoy it. Enjoy!  
**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, you're all absolute angels. Cheers!**

 **Enjoy and please review**

Hotch entered the room, glaring down at the handcuffed monster behind the table. He threw a file on the table, leaning over to slam his palms on the hard surface. His attempt to startle Arthur failed utterly as the man had eyes only for the rile. His gaze was hungry, knowing that the record of the tortures he'd committed was right there, begging him to peruse and relive with fondness. Hotch kept his voice low and cold.

"You are looking at life in prison without parole for the kidnapping, torture and maiming of a federal agent, along with attempted murder and rape." Arthur Giles didn't respond at all. Finally, after several minutes, he licked his lips, taking a shallow breath. Then, he murmured something that turned Hotch's blood to fire.

"He was good. So scared and broken. I could taste it in his blood." Hotch barely restrained himself from throttling the man as Arthur's obsessive gaze compounded into flared nostrils and salivation at the memory.

"You will never see Augusta again. You will never see my agent again, except at the trial to put you away forever. You will rot in solitary confinement, alone and cold and in total silence."

Arthur laughed, cold yet detached. "Your agent will never stop seeing me."

Hotch went to speak, but Arthur never stopped, leaning over to get as close to the file as he could. His pupils were dilated, his breathing heavy. "In every scar, in every mention of sex, in every dream and memory and dark corner. Every time he looks in the mirror, or speaks, or smiles, my face will be in his head. Every alpha male who stares at him, every touch of cold water or ice or hot metal. Each and every time he's touched he'll be back with me, as much under my control as if I had a knife to his back and my fingers around his throat." He turned his head, keeping it low, but looking Hotch straight in the eye. His gaze was feverish, distant, maniacal.

"Just like that man." The crazed man whispered.

Hotch frowned. "What man?"

Arthur laughed, hysteria creeping into his tone. "The man who got paid every month to beat me and rape my sister. Or was it the other way around? I forget." He cackled, lunging for the file and not quite being able to grab it with his teeth. Despite the grin on his face and the raging laughter, something was broken in those eyes, releasing tears he'd held in for a decade or more. Hotch pulled the file back, taunting the man with the nonchalance of the motion. He didn't even feel a twinge of pity when Arthur screamed in desperation.

"Why did you do it?" He asked abruptly and Arthur froze mid-scream, slowly letting his stare fall back to Hotch's.

"Do what?" He responded, sounding and looking completely drunk.

"Kidnap and torture my agent." He clarified.

"To save my sister." He replied automatically, a canned statement that he'd used to convince himself for so long.

"Don't lie to me." Hotch warned. Arthur studied him, at first as though he was trying to read a correct test answer on his face, and then in utter confusion as he couldn't figure out his own motivation.

"To get revenge on Penelope Garcia." His voice lifted at the end, hesitating and unsure as though asking a question.

"Not likely." Hotch answered, coldly. "How about this?" He leaned over, forcing Arthur to look him in the eye. "You were abused and forced into sexual acts at a young age by a man in authority over you. You began to associate rape with power. The feelings became dormant once your sister, the partner of your trauma, was removed from your immediate surroundings." Arthur swallowed hard, seemingly unable to look away, although he still had a string of saliva down his jaw from the cravings for the torture images.

"Then you heard about the attack on Augusta." Hotch's voice softened ever so slightly as pain filled Arthur's eyes. Sick bastard or no, he cared about his twin. "And suddenly you felt all those feelings again." The moment of pity was over, and his tone could have cut steel. "The prostitutes didn't work for you, did they? They were compliant, jaded, female. You couldn't bring yourself to buy or kidnap children because they too fully reminded you of your own trauma. We saw the report of you spending time with a neighborhood boy. Charges were dropped when the sympathetic mother learned about your foster past, stating that you were probably ill taught and knew better now." Hotch paused, breathing deeply to cool his anger over the next portion. Arthur was entranced, barely breathing.

"Then you saw Dr. Reid." He said. Immediately, Arthur's pupils dilated, his breathing deepening until it sounded like it hurt. The obsessive fever in his gaze made Hotch want to simultaneously vomit and kill him. "You probably read an innocence in him and followed him. You saw him come to Quantico, waited for him to leave later, followed him home. His purity and quiet assertiveness probably drew you, awakened something in you." He choked as the rest of the story played out in his mind. Anger intensified his words almost to the breaking point, the air seeming to thrum with pure fury.

"You found out he worked with Garcia, stalked him, hungered for him and created an obsessive complex around him. You were able to make him the focal point of all your desires. Torturing him would satisfy your sadism, your sexual cravings, your desperation for revenge and the safety of your sister in one move." Arthur was all but gone, moaning like a wild animal in heat, shaking hard, face flushed, tongue licking over licks swollen and bloody from biting.

"You're even less of a man than when you started liking your foster father raping you." Hotch finished, venom dripping from his tone. Then he slowly opened the file, laying it before Arthur. Blank pages glared up from the Manila background and the criminal howled with rage.

"He's mine! Give him to me! I own him!" He struggled hard, cuffs rattling, chair tilting precariously. He screamed, a combination of desperation and fury pulling him over the brink into pure, animal like rage as tears streamed down his face. He lunged for Hotch, the unforgiving handcuffs cutting into his wrists as they restrained him.

"Why did you take him from me?" He cried.

"He is his own. Goodbye Arthur Giles."

With that, he stepped out, back ramrod straight, holding his composure as he walked past Rossi, through the bathroom door and to the first sink. Just as he looked in the mirror, a wave of utter revulsion washed over him and he retched, bringing up nothing but a thin trickle of watery bile. Except for a sip of water to wet his throat before the interrogation, he hadn't eaten or drunk anything in over 24 hours.

"Aaron?" Rossi stood behind him, but even his dignity couldn't get him to compose himself. He was breathing hard, his skin clammy, his limbs shaking. Rossi stepped forward, firmly clasping his friend's arm and helping him sit on the cold, tile floor. He said nothing, handing him a moistened handkerchief to wipe his face and busily rinsing the sink while Hotch pulled himself together.

"Thanks Dave." He finally said, wiping his face, his neck, his hands.

"No problem." Came the reply, the Italian letting the unspoken words fill the air with comfort.

"I'm fine." Hotch said, unsure whether he was reassuring himself or his friend.

"No, you're not. But then again, none of us are and you don't have to be. So give yourself some time and then we'll get food and visit Reid." Hotch took a deep breath, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly.

"You're right." He murmured. They stood in silence for a few minutes, then on a silent, unspoken signal, Hotch stood and they walked out.

* * *

Waking was not a slow affair this time. With a surge of adrenaline, Reid shot up in bed, crying, disoriented by the motion, the overlapping voices, the beeps and the echoes of his own screams in his head. Pain sliced through his face and his back and he stiffened, only moving again when hands tried to push him back down. He was going to be hurt again.

"Reid!" The familiar voice cut through the screen of terror and he froze, blinking to clear his vision. Morgan's concerned face, with those caring eyes, peered at him. He sobbed once, then restrained himself, lifting his uninjured hand to grip his friend's, his brother's, wrist.

"You're okay, kid. You're safe." This time, Reid didn't resist laying down, glancing over at Garcia, trying to convey that he was okay through his eyes. He was fine with knowing that he was broken, but she couldn't know. He needed one person to treat him normally or he'd shatter. It was then he noticed the sensation of muted pain and dread filled him. His eyes flicked to his hand, to the IV, to the bag where he could just make out the abbreviation for morphine. No. He couldn't do this. Not again. Only Morgan's strong hand stopped him from ripping the needle from his vein.

"I know, Reid. I won't let it happen again. But right now, you need it. You have to let yourself heal. I promise I'll keep you from getting addicted." Brown eyes met brown, searching, reading, trusting. Reid nodded, laying back slowly as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. Logically, he knew he needed to sleep, but if he slept, he'd dream. He clutched Morgan's wrist, struggling to control his breathing as terror and fatigue battled in him.

"Oh Reid. Let's try this." Garcia dug around in her bag, pulling out a copy of J.R.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit.

"I'm sure you've already read it, but I thought you'd enjoy hearing it read aloud. Just focus on my voice and relax." He nodded again, his mind turning to his mother as Garcia's voice transformed the void behind his eyelids to gentle green hills and sunlight and kindly folk. He knew what came next. He traveled to the dark forest and couldn't find a way out. Spiders with that man's face tied him up and pressed against him. Goblins that wore that man's clothes and smelled like that man's aftershave burst from the ground and dragged him into an underground chamber. A single light bulb on a stand twitched side to side while they stripped him naked and violated him.

"Reid!" Deja vu hit him like a sledgehammer. That same voice, those same hands, the same pain and concern and fear. Had he even slept? What was a dream and what was real. This was never going to end, was it? With despair turning to apathy in his veins, knowing that he was giving up but unsure if he cared, he laid back down. He waved his family off. Then, when both of them had dozed off, he slowly reached over and raised his morphine drip, just one notch. It wasn't enough to addict him again, he justified. The cool rush of the narcotic hit his system and he relaxed, gradually settling him into a dark, blissfully dreamless sleep. Just before he drifted off, he felt guilty. Then, he was nothing.

 **Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone. Gothina234 here. Again, I am very sorry about the delays in updating. I've had this for a while on my computer but have had trouble with some things lately which have affected me emotionally and physically and dampened that spark inside of me but I'm trying to get that spark back and hope this chapter is a good step towards that. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

 **Thank you for being so patient regarding this story and all my stories. Thank you for the reviews. You're great.**

 **Enjoy and please review**

 **All mistakes are my own**

Reid opened his eyes sluggishly to see Morgan reading a magazine and to find that Garcia was no longer in her chair. He glanced to the morphine drip and wondered if either of them had noticed that he had raised the level. Every part of his body acted as if each part weighed a tonne. The weight of them fueled his exhaustion and made the caress of unconsciousness even more appealing. He made a small noise that immediately drew Morgan's attention. Morgan put down the magazine and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Hey, you've been out all night. Do you need anything?"

Morgan slid the notepad and pen under Reid's good hand and watched as Reid put a simple no answer.

"Reid, you need to talk about what happened to you. You can write down what you need to say. I see the panic in your eyes at the smallest noise. No-one expects you to come back from this quickly. No-one could after what he did to you."

Reid closed his eyes as he remembered Arthur's face and the sick glee in his eyes as he carved the smile that would haunt Reid for the rest of his days. He opened his eyes when Morgan brought a tissue to wipe away the tears that had fallen down his cheek. "It helps to talk about it. Keeping it inside isn't going to help. I know, trust me."

Bringing the pen back into hand, Reid brought the notepad further up and began to write. Morgan waited patiently and took the notepad when it was slipped back to him.

 **'He made me feel like nothing. He made me dirty.'**

"You are not dirty and you are not nothing. Don't let what he did make you feel that way. I saw what he did to you and it broke my heart that I wasn't there to stop it. It broke my heart to see that happen to you. He will pay for what he's done to you."

Reid snatched back the pad and scribbled a quick few words before throwing it on his lap. Morgan picked it up and felt his heart ache at the words.

 **'He'll never pay enough!.'**

Morgan placed his hand carefully on Reid's shoulder and felt his brother tense at the touch. "I know, kid. I know."

Reid closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before opening them and pointing to the chair where Garcia had been dozing before he had fallen asleep.

"I convinced her to go home, refresh and then come back. She didn't want to but I think she just needs some air, a good shower and a cuddle with Sergio. Hotch is coming by to see you. He's been dealing with everything so he couldn't come before. Everyone will be by soon but we don't want to overwhelm you."

Reid motioned for the notepad and scribbled down a quick note once it was in his reach. A wave of sadness washed over Morgan as he read the words.

 **'I was alone with him and I was so scared. I want you all here. You saved me. You can keep me safe. Don't leave me alone.'**

"You won't be alone, I promise. Kid, I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time," Morgan voice quivered as his eyes began to water. "I'm sorry.

Reid used his good hand and squeezed Morgan's tightly. Morgan didn't need Reid to write down the meaning of his tight grip on his hand. "I'm not going anywhere, Reid. I'm going to help you get through this. We are all going to help you get through this."

* * *

Hotch walked into the room to see everyone sat down in chairs and surrounding the bed. Reid was awake on the bed and looked into Hotch's eyes the instant he walked into the room. "Hello, Reid. I'm glad I caught you while you were awake. Can I have a moment alone with Reid?"

"I'd rather stay here with Reid," Morgan spoke as the rest of the team rose up from their chairs.

Reid put his hand over Morgan's hand and nodded that it was okay to leave him with Hotch. Morgan sighed and then rose up from his seat. "I'll be back soon, Reid."

Morgan gave Reid one last look before walking out of the room and closing the door. Hotch walked to the bed and lowered himself onto the side of the bed. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to be here as much as the others but I had to deal with Arthur."

Hotch immediately noticed the way that Reid clenched the bed sheet with his good hand. Hotch put his hand over Reid's hand and gave him a gentle smile. "He'll never hurt you again and he is going to spend the rest of his life rotting in prison. He'll never touch you again."

Reid released the hospital bed sheet in his hand and managed to grab hold of the pad of paper and pen. Hotch watched him write down a few words before taking the paper when offered.

 **'I can never forget his touch.'**

"I won't lie to you and I know it isn't the same but I still remember every touch from Foyet. You never forget the fear but you can turn it into something that makes you stronger. Instead of that fear keeping you from moving on, you can use it to fight and use it to turn the memories of that monster into dust."

Reid carefully moved the pen as he put down words he could not speak but wished he could.

 **'I want to feel that way but I'll need help. I can't do this alone.'**

Hotch looked into Reid's brown eyes and saw the need for support and the need for his family more than ever. "You won't do this alone. You'll have your family to help you and we'll make sure that you get better and stronger."

Reid's eyes watered as he reached for Hotch's hand and held it tightly. Hotch squeezed it back and smiled. "You'll be climbing Everest by the time we're done with you."

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Garcia stroked Reid's hair as he laid asleep on her lap as Morgan drove them to his home. They had laid him down in the backseat to make him feel more comfortable. The hospital had released him from hospital with instructions for rest and a stress free environment. Garcia's eyes traveled to the plastic bag full of medications, creams and bandages. Reid's broken hand still required weeks in a cast and the doctors hoped further surgery wouldn't be required if it healed properly. The cuts to Reid's cheeks had healed to a point but required cream applied to them to reduce soreness and hopefully scarring. He could speak but only in a small voice and with his lips only moving slightly. His back also required fresh dressings to be applied every few days along with cream to help the healing process. The nub where Reid's finger had once been had healed well but Garcia always saw Reid looking at it and letting out a shiver. Bruises still remained over his body but they would disappear. As she ran her fingers through his silky hair, she remembered the doctors talking about the damage caused by the rape. Physically, he was healed but emotionally she knew he was a long way from being the man he used to be.

He let out a small moan before snuggling further into the pillow on her lap.

"Just sleep, baby boy," she soothed. "We'll have you tucked up in bed soon."

* * *

 **Later that day**

Reid woke up to the sound of pills rattling in bottles. He opened his eyes to see Morgan putting different pills from different bottles on the side where a glass of water also waited. "Is it time for them already?" Reid said in the small voice that he could manage without moving his mouth too much.

"You've been asleep since leaving the hospital," Morgan smiled gently. "You didn't even stir when I lifted you out of the car."

"The pink pills make me feel sleepy," Reid said as he slowly brought himself up against his pillows with his good hand. Morgan handed him the glass of water, passed the pills over and watched as Reid managed to take them all and drink most of the water on his own. Morgan knew that Reid preferred having his pills given to him by someone else. The ghost of addiction sometimes appeared in his eyes before disappearing when someone took over managing his pills. Morgan would never let Reid go down that path again.

Morgan took back the glass and placed it on the side. "How does it feel to be out of hospital?"

"Feels like a step in the right direction," Reid answered.

"It is," Morgan grinned. "Garcia is going to be staying over tonight. She can't bear to be too far from you."

"It wasn't her fault," Reid sighed. "Don't want her to think like that."

"She can't help it," Morgan said. "Augusta was part of her past and her past came and hurt you. She's been doing things non-stop to try make up for what happened. I've tried talking to her but she pushes past the subject and won't talk to me about it."

"Let me talk to her. I can help her."

"Talk to her later," Morgan said before standing up. "You still have some dark circles under those eyes. Get some more sleep."

"Don't go too far," Reid said softly.

"I'll be in the next room."

* * *

 **A few hours later**

 _Reid cried as laid there with blood covering his body and mouth, he felt it slide down his thighs and across his cheeks from the cuts carved into the corners of his mouth. Arthur stared down at him with pure malice in his eyes and sick grin that made Reid wish he could leave his own body and go far from his abuser._

 _"I know you loved it," Arthur whispered in his ear. "You've got a big grin on that face. You're always going to love what I did. I made you dirty. You like being dirty."_

 _"No," Reid sobbed as he tasted blood on his lips._

 _"Let's make you even more dirty," Arthur grinned before pulling down Reid's boxers_.

Reid jolted up into Garcia's waiting arms and immediately sought comfort in them. "Shhh, baby boy," she said as she rocked him gently. "You're safe. I'm here. He can't hurt you again."

"Made me dirty," Reid moaned as he laid his head against her chest. "I didn't love it."

"I know," she said before kissing the top of his head. "I know. I've got you.

Garcia felt a piercing pain in her heart at every sob that came from Reid. She help him closer and soothed him. "I've got you."

 **Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, gothina234 here and here is a brand new chapter for you all. Sorry for the delay again. I meant to have all my updates out two weeks ago but have had a few setbacks. Not serious so don't worry. It's hard to restart writing without a comfortable bed to sit on and I had to replace mine because three of my slats went at once sending me straight through the bottom and sending my heart going a mile a minute. Torment of darkness is definitely being updated tomorrow without fail. Life by the numbers hopefully a few days later along with When a man needs a father. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

 **Thanks again for being so amazingly patient and for being the best readers ever. Thanks!**

 **Enjoy and please review**

 **All mistakes are my own**

Reid opened his eyes to find Garcia sleeping in a small chair next to his bed. He remembered her soothing voice and comforting embrace as he had cried out as much from the pain as from the nightmare before slipping back into slumber. No matter how much he cried though, the pain remained and he could almost picture it in his mind. It was nothing but an endless dark tunnel that he wasn't sure he would ever escape from.

He looked at the clock and found that he had woken up before Morgan's medicine alarm had gone off. Morgan had insisted on the alarm so that not a single dose of medicine would be missed. It didn't feel strange living in Morgan's house, it felt safe and that was what he needed. It was the middle of the night but Garcia had left on a small bedside lamp on for him. Bringing his hand up, he slowly brought it to his face and touched one of the still healing cuts where Arthur had carved into his face. He felt a small warm tear trickle down his face as he remembered every second of the knife tearing away at him. He hadn't seen himself since the bandages had been removed, he didn't want to and touching the scars made him not want to see himself even more. He had reached up his hand hoping that they would somehow have magically disappeared but knew it was a fool's hope.

Reid didn't jump as Garcia rose from her chair and gently put her hand around the one touching his face. She brought his hand down and squeezed it tenderly.

"Don't think about what he did. Not right now."

"I'm always thinking about what he did, Garcia," He replied in a quiet voice. "He's always there in my mind when I'm awake and he haunts my dreams." He took a deep breath, looking into her eyes.

"Garcia, what happened to me wasn't your fault and I want you to realize that deep down. We all have a past and we can't control that. Your past did not hurt me. Arthur only used it as an excuse. I saw his eyes and I saw hunger inside of him. A hunger that had always been there." Garcia let out a shaky breath and stroked her thumb gently over the back of his hand.

"He may have used his sister's attack as an excuse but he still used it and you got hurt. Baby boy, he hurt you so bad and I'm struggling. I watched him hold you down and-"

"Stop," Reid whimpered as he closed his eyes. "Don't say it." Garcia perched herself on the edge of the bed and wiped away another stray tear as it came down his face.

"I'm sorry. You can tell me it's not my fault as many times as you want but I will still always say sorry. I'm going to do everything I can to make things better. My past, in any way you or I look at it, came and hurt you."

"It hurt you too," Reid said as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"My pain is something that you shouldn't think about. I won't lie. The videos that he sent are always going to haunt me but the best way I can deal with them and the horror of watching them is to be here with you and to help you. I need to be here to help you because it's the best way for us both to heal."

"Promise me something, Garcia."

"Anything." Reid squeezed her hand with his good hand.

"Don't let me get lost. I don't want to let what he did rule over the rest of my life but I'm scared that I'm not strong enough to make it through all of this."

"I'm never going to let you get lost, sweetie," she smiled gently. "We are all going to help you through this."

* * *

 **Morning**

Morgan walked into the bedroom to find Reid sat upright with Garcia taking the bandages off Reid's back. He made his way to the bed dressed in his pyjamas.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm just changing the bandage on his back and cleaning the area," Garcia said as she began to gently remove the bandage before stopping a few seconds in when she touched a sore spot. Reid breathed in sharply causing Garcia to flinch. "Reid, I'm sorry."

"I'm okay," He nodded. "Severe second degree burns aren't fun."

"Reid, I can give you a sedative like last time and we can do this with you out like a light," Morgan offered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sick of sleeping," Reid snapped quietly before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Morgan."

"It's okay, kid." He smiled sadly.

"I see him when I sleep and I relive what he did to me," Reid explained. "I can take the pain of having my burns cleaned but it's harder to see his face. Can you take over from Garcia?" Garcia paused in her actions and looked at Morgan.

"Reid, are you sure?"

"Yes," Reid assured her. "I would love something to eat." Garcia pulled off her gloves and rose up from the bed. She reached down and stroked his hair.

"Okay, anything in particular?"

"Surprise me," he said giving a small smile without moving his healing cuts too much.

"I'll be right back," she said before leaving the room. Morgan walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped on a fresh pair of gloves. He seated himself behind Reid.

"I know you're not really hungry, kid."

"She's never replaced the bandages on my back and I don't want her to. Thank you for coming in when you did. She kept insisting on doing them and I'm afraid to say no to her because all she wants to do is help. I know they did what they could with my back but you can still see what he carved into it with that goddamn soldering iron. I know she saw a picture of it but I don't want her to see it in the flesh. I need her to heal from what she saw and she can't do that if she has to see what he did over and over again."

Morgan didn't speak for a moment as he resumed from where Garcia had left off. Reid let out a small grunt as the bandage was fully removed and let out a shaky breath when it was over.

"Kid, she's going to be reminded of everything everyday anyway. None of us can and will ever be able to forget what he did to you." Reid let out a small gasp as Morgan began to clean the area but dealt with the pain.

"I know that you're all going to help me through all this. I know that my hand, the cuts to my face and so many more things are reminders but my back is one that I know keep reminding Garcia of her past. I have 'traitor bitch' burned into my back and it was a message he sent to Garcia to hurt her. I don't want to hurt her, " Reid said in a small voice before sighing. " How does it look anyway?"

"It's still going to take some time to heal. The infection you got didn't help the healing process but this will. This is the best burn cream out there according to the doctor." Morgan brought out a fresh bandage. He placed it gently over Reid's back and secure it into place before pulling Reid's t-shirt back over his head and over his back.

"All finished. You can lay back down and relax again. We won't need to do that for at least two more days. How's it feel?"

"It hurts for a few minutes when I lie down and then I get used to it," Reid sighed as he laid back down on the many pillows Garcia had brought to keep him comfortable. He felt his bottom lip quiver and felt his heart ache with pain that he knew wasn't physical but emotional. Morgan looked up from putting his gloves and the soiled bandage in the waste basket and rushed to the bed.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Reid brought up his good hand and pressed it over his eyes. He let out a small sob before letting himself cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being like this."

"It's okay," Morgan soothed as he put his hand on his brother's arm. "Tell me what's wrong." Removing his hand, Reid let the tears fall.

"I hate being like this. I was helpless when he was hurting me. I couldn't stop him from doing the things he did to me. Morgan, I can't talk to anyone but you about this. Every touch, every taunt, every moment of him forcing himself on me is seared into my mind and I can't stop the pain from them," Reid's voice hitched for moment before he spoke again. "All I was to him was a plaything that he used and marked. He marked me, Morgan. He put part of himself inside me when he finished hurting me and now I know I'll never be truly rid of him. All I want to do is scream at the world so I can scream out all this pain but I can't because of the smile he carved into my face."

Closing his eyes again, Reid felt Morgan's hand hold his good hand tight. Morgan didn't say anything because he knew that Reid was pouring his wounded and fragile heart to him because he just needed someone to listen. Reid squeezed Morgan's hand tightly as if the man he considered his big brother was his only anchor to sanity.

* * *

 **A few days later**

Morgan awoke to the sound of rattling in his kitchen, he knew it couldn't be Garcia as she had been called into the BAU to help resolve a software problem and wouldn't be back until the morning. She hadn't wanted to leave but Reid had urged her to go as he knew it would be a few hours her mind could be preoccupied with something that wasn't connected to what Arthur had done to him. He quietly rose up from his bed and made his way to the door. As he opened the door, he heard the sound of a glass or mug shattering. He made his way down the stairs to find Reid using his good hand to try and clean up the mess.

"Reid, you shouldn't be out of bed," Morgan sighed before noticing a small trickle of blood coming from inside of Reid's hand. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the cut. "How did you cut yourself?" Worry came to Morgan's eyes as Reid remained silent and tried to remove the towel wrapped hand back to the shards from a mug that lay on the floor. "Reid!"

Dark brown eyes looked up at him after a few seconds.

"I just wanted some tea," Reid spoke in a distant voice.

Morgan frowned at the voice that Reid spoke in and knew there was another reason for Reid's late night hunt for tea. "All you had to do is call for me, kid. I can make you some tea."

"I just wanted to do something on my own," Reid shook his head. "Just one thing."

"Your body is still healing and you need to take it easy. It's okay to need help. Did you have another nightmare?"

"I was tired when I sent Garcia away and I thought I could just sleep till she got back. I woke up from a nightmare and realized that I was alone." Morgan closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I should have took over from Garcia."

"I wanted you to get some sleep," Reid shook his head. "I just thought I could sleep till she got home or until you woke up. I feel like a child and I hate it. He would come for me when I was alone and the sound of the bolt screeching as he came in is all I can hear sometimes. I just don't want to be alone."Morgan put his arm around Reid and began to guide him out of the kitchen.

"Let's get you back to bed and that hand fixed. I'll sleep in the chair and I'll stay with you. Nobody will hurt you with me by your side. I'll kill them before they lay a finger on you. That's a promise."

 **Please review**


End file.
